blinded love
by littledreamer 428
Summary: harry has been beaten with in an inch of death, hermione has kept a secret from her friends... what happens when she comes to harry's rescue and find out her family has kept an even bigger secret from her? HHR, DG, SL
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, i figured might as well type and post it up... this is my first fanfic plz no flames i constructive criticism is welcome... i do not own anything but the plot and a few characters. everything is AU thank you enjoy :)  
****~.~.~.~ INDICATES TIME CHANGE  
****- INDICATES POV CHANGE  
**

It was our first day back from the four month boot camp in the states. My four older brothers and I enjoy the training so we go every summer. I'm known in Britain as Hermione Jean Granger only child to a Drs. Emma Jean and Henry John Granger. But as I stated earlier I'm not an only child I have four older brothers; kiani who is the oldest at 21, L.j is the next oldest at 20, Kiki is the third oldest at 19, then Samuel who is 18, lastly there is me and I just turned 17. My real name is Samantha cobalt Jane Whitlock, and our parents' real names are Sergeant Leah Lee and Major Jasper Whitlock. Here is the Best part I'm a pure-blooded witch. My family's blood line dates back farther than Merlin. It is my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh did I forget to mention that my best friend is Harry Potter? Oh well you know now. Anyways back to what I was saying... It was our first day back from our boot camp in the states and we were all unpacking our clothes and starting our laundry. Once I finished I went looking for my parents. I searched throughout the all the grounds and manor but could not find them anywhere. As I went back into the manor I found a note from mother saying that her and father went to visit her family in the states for a week and will be back Saturday night. She also mentioned that they would also have a surprise for us once they return. Lastly she told us to take care of the house elves and to continue our studies. I handed the note to Kiki who read it and pasted it on. I laughed when the note reached Sam. He looked at me confused I told him that he has to cook dinner tonight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ A week later.

Tonight mom and dad were coming home so we were rushing everywhere to make sure the house was clean. It took us more than two hours to make sure the whole manor was clean and now we were waiting for mother and father to arrive when we heard flapping wings I got up and practically ran to the window to open it so the poor bird didn't crash into it. I was almost there when one of my jackass brothers used magic to open the window. Once the window was open I could tell that it was Hedwig, I smiled faintly as I hoped it was from Harry, like all his other short but sweet letters. I looked closer and noticed that she was frantic. Once she came in, I ripped the letter open and I flew into a panicked rage. The letter was written in blood and by what it looks like a finger was used for a writing utensil. My brothers all must have noticed something was up and ran to where I was standing Kiki took the note from my hands and read it out load... "Mione HELP ME! I'm stuck at my relatives' house. My uncle and cousin had a field day my first day back and up until today it was bearable but I'm afraid that I that I might die from blood loss due to the beating I received earlier today. Please Mione help me. – Harry". I looked at my brothers with tears in my eyes and asked if we could go rescue him. It took them a second to think about it before they summoned their guns and nodded. I smiled and summoned my midnight blue handgun and secured it to my hip holster and at my nod we all apperated to number four private drive. I ran to the door and kicked it down I sent Sam and L.j to check the perimeter, Kiani and Kiki stunned all of Harry's family as I ran up the stairs to look for Harry's room which wasn't too hard I guessed that it was the one with ten pad locks and a cat flap. I kicked the door in and rushed to my best friend's side. Harry was laying face down in a puddle of his own blood. I had to bite back a scream that was threatening to escape my throat as I knelt down next to his broken form. I drew my wand and started to mutter a diagnostic spell to see what the damage was and to heal what I knew I could. In the end he had six broken ribs, two black eyes, a broken nose, his whole right arm was shattered, his left foot was fractured, and his body was covered in scars cuts and bruises; the only major damage was the blood loss. I quickly closed all the open wounds next I healed all the broken ribs, then his two black eyes and his nose. I didn't trust myself to try and heal anything else so I summoned eight vials of blood replenisher then I administered each to him. Once I drained the last vial down his throat and whispered the spell that got him to swallow the potion I ripped one of his old hand me downs into a sling for his right arm for support when I was satisfied with his condition I flicked my wrist so all his belongings packed themselves into his trunk neatly with a second flick the trunk shrunk and became weightless. I placed the now shrunken trunk in my jeans pocket and put a feather light charm on my best friend before picking him up and running as quick as I could down the stairs. I tried to do this once easy task without hurting Harry anymore. Once halfway down the stairs I was met by L.j running in the doorway to yelling that it's time to go but to make sure that we fixed the muggles memories. Kiani got to work on the memories while Kiki cleaned the house of any traces of us or harry being there. Once that was accomplished Kiani grabbed harry out of my arms and ran out the house with me following close behind. We ran down the street and apperated back to the manor. I turned to kiki as kiani went to lay harry down in the guess wing. I started to tell him all the injuries he suffered with for four months. I begged him to fix Harry's right arm and his left foot. When he finally agreed ran to get some more blood replenisher potion and decided to grab a dreamless sleep potion as well. With the two potions in hand i made my way to the wing harry was occupying to give my brothers the potions. Once i did so i was ordered to leave so i wouldn't have to see harry in any more pain. I nodded and kissed Harry's forehead and whispered that he is in good hands and will be ok. I turned and left the room and only once i shut the door i allowed the tears to fall. I blindly made the trip to my wing of the house, i was half way to my door when i was stopped by my mom and dad. I hugged them and they started asking questions; like why i was covered in blood and crying. i didn't know what to say I asked them to wait in my study while i showered and cleaned up so i could tell them the full story. I walked into my room after i got a confirmation that they would be waiting for me. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and turned the shower on to as hot as i could without burning myself and stepped in. I stood under the shower-head and let the steaming water hit my head and roll down my body. It seemed like eternity had passed before i started to wash my hair with my ocean scented shampoo and conditioner (my favorite sent.) then i got to work on my body. I took great care to wash every part of my body and to make sure all of Harry's blood was washed from my person. I then stood under the water for a little longer to gather my thoughts before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel. I slowly dried of and put clothes on and grabbing my wand and magically drying my hair then spelling it into a tight french-braid. Once i finished i took a deep breath and gathered my courage before heading to my study.

* * *

Mean while Kiki and kinai had just finished healing all of Harry's wounds and administering the two potions sammy grabbed for harry. Both men were lost in thought as they left to change and see their parents also they wanted to tell sammy the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I still do not own but here is chapter two.  
**_

_**chapter two**_  
harry's pov.

i woke up feeling well rested. I didn't reconise were I was or how I got there but I knew where ever I was at I'm safe. I slowly and carefully sat up in the most comfortable bed I've ever felt only to realize that there was no pain. I scanned my body for all the injuries i should be feeling right now as was surprised to find that i had none, not even a minor bruise I realized I could see perfectly even though I didn't have my glasses on. I slowly took a look around the room i was in and found that it was richly decorated and yet very comfortable. A look of disappointment found it's way across my face, I was hoping that i would find some slues as to what my location was but couldn't find any. The one thing I was for sure about was that I'm in any of the order's care. I over heard them discussing the plans they had for me.  
**FLASH BACK  
We need to get harry under my control even more this summer. Molly do you think you can get Arthor to go along with setting up a marriage contract between harry and Ginny? Hahaha of-course headmaster that stupid muggle loving fool has been under my love potion and imperious curse for over twenty years. Good good, now have you finally convince William, Charlie, and the twins to join the order? Sadly no headmaster I haven't, the just don't see your brilliance. Oh well, we will take care of them later. Back to the contract we are going to have to use anthorimia on the boy...  
END FLASH BACK**  
I refuse to be used as a pawn any longer. Imma have to find out who I can trust and who I can't once i figure out where I am. I slowly got out of the comfortable bed and started to my my way to the door which I hope was the door to the loo. As I opened the door i found that I guessed correctly. The loo was almost as big as the 3rd yr boy's dormitory"s loo back at Hogwarts, though without all the stalls,sinks, and mirrors. It had an in the ground tub big enough to do laps in as well as a shower. I relieved myself and decided to take a shower so I proceeded to clean myself up. once I was completely showered i magically cleaned the clothes that I was wearing and made my way to the stairs. On the way down I found that this part of the house had five rooms each with their own color sachem. Further down the hall I found two stair ways; one leading to the dinning room and the other leading to the main floor. I opted to go to the main floor and look around. The main floor consisted of the greeting hall, a door, stairways, and the dinning hall. I walked to the door and slowly pushed it open and tentatively stepped inside. Once fully inside what looked like the parlor I shut the door and turned back around to find seven pairs of eyes staring at me. Not recognizing any of the faces I stood there frozen not even a minute has passed before a dirty blonde missile tackled me in a hug.

* * *

mione/sammy pov

Me and my family were sitting in the parlor talking about how we where going to tell harry the truth once he awakes. Even though he has been with us for a month already. My brother kiki has an affinity for healing so he was able to fix all of Harry's injuries and reverse all the other injuries he has received throughout the years while at the dursly's. kiki decided to put harry in a magical coma to help with the pain reversing everything. We were just finishing our discussion about how we were going to tel him who I am. Sam was in the the middle of explaining to me how the truth is the best and only way to tell my best friend, when the door opened. We all turned to see it was when harry stepped into the room and shut the door. I took less then a minute to register that harry was finally awake before I was up and running to hug him. I might of overpowered the speed because we ended up on the ground. We were in this position for a little longer than a minute before one of my family members cleared their throat. I blushed and stood up then put my hand out to help harry up. I fixed my clothes and hair before before turning to make the introductions. During such time I felt a pair of eyes following my every move, I realized it was my best friend. I turned to him and smiled, harry who must of had gotten a good look at me because reconigzaion flashed across his features.  
"Mione is that you?" was the first words out his mouth.  
He wrapped me in a bone crushing hug I got a good look at his eyes and at that moment something strange happened I felt like my world has shifted. I blushed and pulled away I caught my mom's eye and instantly became bewildered. Mother's eyes had a look of awe and wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN hey sorry for taking so long to update school started back up again and with this being my senior year im really trying to make sure i do my work... here is chapter three though i hope yall like. I sadly don't own the the recognizable characters. **

Chapter Three  
Leah's Pov.  
A month ago I got a phone call telling me I needed to come back to forks to visit the La Push it was important pack business. I just arrived home last night to find my kids were not home. I hurriedly called my house elf twinkle, she popped into the room and bowed. I asked her if she knew were my family was she shook her head but passed me a letter that was addressed to my daughter. Now me and my husband are sitting in the living room listening to my kids come up with outrageous ideas of how sammy can tell the young man who is currently down the hallway the family secret. (how do I know? Well im a werewolf or more specifically a shape-shifter) Back to whats happening Sam is telling Samantha that the best way to tell the young man was to tell him the truth. The kids and my husband decided to use our memories to tell the story then let him answer any questions he may have. We were in the middle of approving the plan when a young man at the height of 6'3" with shaggy black hair opened the door and turned around to close it. When the young man turned around we were met with shocking green eyes. The next thing I knew my daughter was up out of her seat and and on the ground hugging said young man. If I wasn't a wolf and seen her move I would of thought she would of been a wolf. That worried me because the boys have shown signs of shifting but haven't fully shifted yet. A throat being cleared brought me out of my musings as i turned to see my daughter sheepishly get up and help her friend up then fix herself to look like she never attacked the poor young man. She introduced the boy whose name is Harry to us. I chuckled to my imprints and sons trying to intimidate harry. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Sammy I guess he was trying to figure out who she was because she looked nothing like Hermione. She must of felt him staring because she turned to smile at him. I felt the air and magic shift around us and I knew my daughter imprinted. I was torn and didn't know how I felt about the new revelation but I was instantly hit by my own imprints feelings and knew we had to tell the kids soon because not only is she gonna shift soon but the pack and the cullens where gonna arrive in two weeks.

* * *

******~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~ ****~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~ ****~.~.~. ****~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.**~.~.~.~**.~ 

Two weeks later

Mione/Sammy Pov.

I had finally introduce harry to my family, Mother seemed to really like him but my brothers and father had the funniest reaction like they wanted to either welcome him to the family or scare him away from me. I have a weird nagging feeling that my ma and pa are hiding something from me but i'll find out what it is soon. Now were sitting down eating dinner which tasted oddly delicious tonight I kept stealing looks at harry hoping he will understand why I kept my identity a secret. Soon kiki brought up the surprise that mom said she would give us once she returned, and that sparked all of our curiosity. Mom Sighed and placed down her fork while taking a deep breath and suggesting that we all move to the parlor. Our eyebrows rose and disappeared in our hair line but did what we were told. I stuck my hand out in an offer for harry to join us. At first he kindly declined my offer but once he saw the pout that spread across my lips he accepted and took my hand. Since we were the last two to come into the parlor we had to sit on the couch. Once we were all settled mom began her story.

_*leah's and jasper's story*_ **(leah's in italics and jasper is underlined)**

_Back before any of you where born me and your father didn't no each other or even like each other, we were better known as enemies. You see even though we didn't know each other we hated what the other was. You see kids_ _witches an__d wizards aren't the only magical creatures, there are tribes that have magic in them but they aren't considered to be part of the magical community. Never the less their magic is used to protect their tribe and their way of life from things muggles believe to be myths.  
One of these tribes that posses the magic is called La Push, were your ancestors are from, were I'm from. We could wave a wand and make things happen but we could change our shape. We called ourselves werewolves but the correct term would be shape-shifters. The pack is what we called ourselves our purpose to protect humans from the cold ones or better known as vampires. My pack was the largest one in all our history and the reason for that was because we had a coven of leeches living right next door to our land. Even though we existed to destroy vampires we knew who these ones were and had a treaty with them. Then one day all that went down the drain. A human your aunt Bella got involved with one of these vamps. and after that trouble was always lurking around the corner.  
_ your aunt Bella was a weird one, it was like she had no self-preservation. She always threw her self in harms way to "try" and protect us when she knew dam well we could take care of ourselves. One of these times was when she brought the pack and our coven closer. You see kids your aunt had a very intriguing scent. Every vampire that she came into contact with wanted to drain her. One day my brother finally grew up and asked Bella to marry him and she did. At their wedding everything changed I felt a pull I thought I would never feel. I would never find my mate. Then I looked at your mother and I instantly tried to fight it but one look in her eyes and I was a gonner.  
_Kids the tribe has something similar to a vampires mate but we call it imprinting. It was never heard of for a wolf to imprint on a vampire but then again a female wolf was never heard of as well. So after a year of dating and getting use to each-other we got married and moved out here. Three years later Kiani was born followed by Kiki, L.J, Samuel, and you Samantha. So um I guess what I'm trying to say is well um... _What your mother is trying to say kids_ is that you aren't just witches or wizards but also half vampire and half wolf. Also the surprise is that you get to meet both sides of the family they will arrive tomorrow night. _

_*end of their story*_

Once mother and father were done telling us their story all us kids just sat there shocked not knowing whether or not this was all true or just a joke til everything clicked into place. why pa's eyes changed color and he is inhumanly fast and solid or why he still look to be in his early twenties when he should be thirty-one, or why mom can smell, see, and hear really well. I was curious though about the look mom had the night I introduced Harry to the family and I plan on bringing it up with her. As always L.j processed everything fastest and asked the million dollar question. Why don't we show signs of being part vampire?

"Well we believe that it's there but just hidden. We have already seen proof that the werewolf gene is going to awake in each of you pretty soon." father answered our question.

"wait what proof do you guys have?" I asked quietly hoping that it would have to do with mom's look she gave. It was ma who answered this time.

"well um you see sweety one of you have imprinted already." she said gently while looking me straight in the face. Then everything clicked the look she gave the pain I feel when Harry isn't near the sick feeling I get when I think that he doesn't like me. I'm the one who imprinted and I did so on my best-friend and crush of seven years. I looked my parents in the face and whispered

"i'm the one who imprinted huh?" Look in their eyes confirmed my assumption. My parents nodded and next thing I knew everything was chaotic. Harry wanted to know on who as did my brothers. L.j was yelling about trying to find out where he lives kiki and Kiani wanted to test him and see if he is good enough for me and Sam was just staring at Harry. I couldn't stand them yelling so I covered my ears and found that doing so still didn't help it felt like I was standing under a huge bell as it rung. Ma and Pa were no help because they started to try and calm everyone down by yelling over them. I felt myself vibrating all over and seeing red before I felt that I split myself in half.

**AN: in leah's and jasper's story they aren't referring to Edward as bella's mate.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mione/Sammy pov.

"Kids get down here our guest will be arriving in three minutes." mom told us through her patronus blake. As the silverish wolf disappeared I looked at harry and sighed as we both left my personal study to meet up with my brothers in Kiki's wing of the house. We all decided to meet there because it's in the middle of all our wings plus we could all arrive down stairs to greet the guest together. The trip from my study to kiki's wing was filled wit silence and my thoughts. I knew I had to tell harry that he is my imprint I just didn't know how to. I guess I was so lost in my thought that I didn't know we had made it to kiki's wing til I bumped into him and almost fell. Sam caught me and told me that were now five minutes late and need to hurry before mom came for us, I nodded and made my way to the stairs. Some time during the trip sown the stairs I ended up in the back of the group so I was the last person to enter the parlor. When I walked in I found four horse sized wolves growling at our guest. I was confused then a sickly sweet scent hit my nose and my body just shifted. My mind became plagued with thoughts that weren't my own.

_L.j in italics, **sam in bold**__** italics**_, **kiki is** **bolded**_,_kiani is underlined_, _**sammy is bold** **underline**

_what the fuck is happening?_

I have paws! why do I have Paws?

**_paws! your worried about paws I have you guys in my head! that is some thing to worry about!_**

**how fuck do we change back?**

your worried about changing back we have paws for Merlin sake!

_guys what the fuck is that smell why can't I stop growling?_

**It smells like bleach...**

**Agh you guys just shut up for a moment please. I have a headache now because of yall.  
**

It was as if someone placed a silencing spell on my brothers because the all just shut up and didn't talk.

**okay thanks yall. Um a few things do yall feel pressure against your shields? **

_Yeah sammy I do... what is_it?

I'm with L.j and you I feel it maybe someone is trying to read our minds...

**okay just in case we should reinforce our shields then.  
**  
We all nodded and took a few seconds to calm ourselves and put more power into our mental shields. Once finished I continued what I was saying earlier.

**Kay now that's settled why the hell are you guys wolves?!**

**Sammy do you remember all those legends that ma use to tell us before we would go to bed when we were younger? How they were about how our ancestors became spirit warriors to protect the tribe from our enemies? How our enemies died out over time and a greater stronger enemy arose and we called them the cold ones?  
**

**Yeah kiki I member them but why do you ask?  
**

**well because there are ten cold ones in front of you.  
**

I turned and all of us growled at the sight of ten vampires standing in our parlor.

**why are they here? they aren't safe.**

**_we should destroy_ the.**

We nodded and moved to attack and just as we were about to strike a thought from kiani made me tell the guys to wait a minute.

**Kiani would you mind say... er thinking that again?**

Um sure what I thought was... Wait do you guys smell that? The is a scent that seems familiar and it's all over the manor.

We all took a sniff and realized that the scent belonged to pa.

_**Pa is a**** vampire!?**_

**One way to find out follow me guys. **

I led them to the side room and shifted back whiling calling for each of my brothers house elves to bring me a pair of their clothes. I waited for fifteen seconds before a neat row of my brothers clothes appeared on the desk. I waved my wand and casted the spell that would allow my brothers to shift without shredding their clothes that mom gave me, then shifted back into a wolf.

**Kay bros. in order to shift back into a human you have to think about being human and how it feels to be human and you will shift back.**

I quickly shifted out to wait for them to figure out how to shift back. It didn't take long for them to shift back into human form. I was caught off guard and was still facing them as they became human. I blushed bright red and quickly turned around I told them to get dressed quickly. A few minutes later Kiani told me it was safe to turn around. I slowly turned and breath a sigh of relief when I saw them dressed.

"Kay good it's time we got back in there but to be safe let's keep our wands ready." I told them. They nodded and pulled out their wands as we made our way back to the parlor.

* * *

Leah's pov.

Where are those kids? They should of been down here by now, maybe I should go get them.

"Hun there here. where are the kids?" my wonderful husband said as he came to let me know that our families had arrived.

"I'm not sure baby. I was just wondering the same thing and was about to go get them when you came in. But I guess I can't do that now that they are here."

"I'm sure they are finishing getting ready and making their way to meet each other before they head down stairs like they always do."

" I guess your right. Okay baby let's go greet the family" We made our way from the side room to the door. We opened it just in time for everyone to run in the door. I smiled and hugged everyone before leading them into the parlor. We had just taken our seats when the sound of ripping clothes and growls came from the parlor entrance. I knew it couldn't be sammy for two different reasons; one sammy has a spell upon her clothes so it wont rip when she shifts and two there were to many growls to be just her so it must mean that her brothers have joined her. We sat there astonished and not knowing what to do I was about to shift when sammy walked in and looked bewildered. She was going to ask something when her posture went ridged and she shifted. We were dumbstruck and confused as to what was going on, the mind reader looked at me and asked so low that I don't think anyone else heard it if he could read my kids mind. I didn't know if he could with their shields up and before i could shake my head no his face shifted into a painful look. Not even a second later the room was filled with low growls and my kids shifted into a offensive position. They were reading an attack before the wolf i recognized as sammy stopped growling and looked at one of the boys. The next thing we knew they all followed sammy out the door into what i guessed was the side room.

"Lee you didn't mention that your kids shifted."

"I know that's because Sammy didn't shift till last night and the boys just now shifted." I replied to Sams statement.

"wow i'm sorry if it's because we are here leah." Dam that bella she is always so caring.

"Bells it's not your fault they have been showing signs for awhile now."

"So big sis. haven't seen you in a few weeks what new? well besides my niece and nephews becoming wolves."

Seths comment made me smile as I looked for my new son in law and smiled when I found him tucked behind us.

"well seth besides my kids shifting my daughter imprinted."

"Really on who Leah?"

I slowly turned around and brought harry in front of me and laughed at his confused expression.

"But wait what are you doing? Why are you bringing me up front Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Well because they asked who sammy imprinted on so might as well show 'em right kid?" my husband replied as i tried to stifle a chuckle at Harry's shocked face as everything started to make since to the young man. By this time my kids came back in the parlor holding their wands. Harry immediately made his way to Sammy's side as they took their seats next to the door. Sammy looked at me and asked if I could introduce everybody.

**AN: I know this chapter ended abruptly but I'm typing this on my mom's computer and she is going to kick me off and I wanted to post up another chapter so I pretty much finished this one up... Next chapter Imma introduce the cullens and the mates. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding... on another no this story is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and i greatly apologize. Plz Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sammy/Mione Pov.

As I sat down with my brothers a big muscular vampire stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hey yall I'm Emmett Cullen Swan McCarty and this is my wife and mate Jane Voltaire McCarty." Jane was a small thing barely reaching 5'4" a whole foot shorter than her husband. She was very pretty though and looked to be turned at the age of 19. She had a models shape and build and yet she had an athletic build with jet black hair. Her eyes were a shocking shade of purple while Emmett's were a cerulean blue. Next was Emmett's little adopted sister.

"hello I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voltaire but you can call me Bella and this is my husband and mate Alec Voltaire." I could tell Alec was Jane's twin brother just by looking at his facial features but his eye's and height did not match Jane's. Alec was 6'2" with a body like a runners and his eye's are a violent red. Bella on the other hand was similar to Jane's build just a little taller reaching 5'7" and instead of black hair she had dark brown hair. After Bella and Alec their coven leader went.

"Hi i'm Carlise Cullen I'm leader of this coven and this is my wife and mate Rosalie Hale Cullen." Carlise has sandy blond hair with a 6'6" height and a body of Adonis. His wife is one hella of a babe, Rosalie has blond hair with a super model body and attitude. They both had golden eyes. Next was a male vampire that seemed familiar in a way.

"Howdy yall I'm peter Whitlock and this bombshell is my wife and mate Charlotte Whitlock." Peter is 6'7" dirty blond Texan well built and green eyes. Charlotte is closer to Jane and Bella's height and build just with golden blond hair and purple eyes. The last two vampires were unmated male vampires, one was 6'8" black hair with cerulean blue eyes. His friend is 6'7" with a body of a runner with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi i'm Felix Dominque Voltaire Swan and this is Demetri Charlie Swan Voltaire Stella."

Once all the vampires introduced themselves we nodded and looked to the wolves to introduce themselves next. A tall shirtless Iindian man with a russet skin black hair, brown eyes and a big tribal on his upper right arm came up to the front and all the wolves behind him stood in groups of six.

"Hey um my name is Sam Uley and i'm the alpha of this pack this beautiful women is my imprint Sarah." Sarah walked to her imprint's side and smiled brightly at us. I could tell she was very pretty, she stood at 5'9" with a ton of curves but not in the overly kinda way but in the right curves in the right places. She had chocolate brown hair with hazel eyes. I smiled at her just to be polite and wait for the next person but the alpha decided that he introduce everyone. He started wit a guy that could pass for his twin he looked just like Sam except for the eye color while Sam's eye's were brown his was a pitch black color. Once I looked again I noticed that they all looked alike or almost alike in some cases just the hair and eye color varied.

"This guy right here is Paul he is my brother in everything but blood. He is my second till the true alpha is ready to take over. The women in his arms is Kaley his imprint. The guy next to him is Jared he is one of my best friends and his imprint is Serena, she is Kaley's older twin sister." Kaley and Serena were both tall Indian women with athletic bodies, brown hair hazel eyes. They both waved and smiled excitedly before grabbing their mates hands.

"Those three with goofy looks on their faces are Jacob, Quill, and Embry. Their mates are Jenna, Ericka, and Lorena." The three boys each smiled as there names were called but scowled when their imprints dropped their hands to wave. Jenna was a petite girl with blond hair blue eyes and a shy smile while Ericka was medium sized in height and had black hair with a tint of blue and had silver eyes. Lorena was a puzzle she was 5'7" with a coca cola bottle shaped body pale skin tone and blue hair.

"Lastly the babies of the pack. Collin is barely 17 and his younger brother Brady Atrea Clearwater-Swan Call Black Uley who is 15, both have not found their imprints and we are grateful for that. They have all of our last names because we all adopted them on way or another but legally they are my adopted sons. Oh and the last person is..."

"Uncle Seth!" How could I of not seen uncle Seth he is our favorite uncle we rarely get to see him but he always send us gifts. We were all up racing to hug him when we noticed a pretty girl next to him she had straight black hair that reached to her ankles and blue green eyes.

"Hey kids how you've been? Oh by the way this is my wife and imprint Kyra."  
she took a deep breath as if to stabilize herself before walking forward and speaking...

"Hi I know my husband already introduced me but I'm Kyra and I'm your aunty." We smiled slowly hugged her and welcomed her to the family. Once we got that out the way I made my way back to my seat next to Harry and sat next to him. I patiently waited for my brothers to finish saying hi to my uncle so we could introduce ourselves. I finally got annoyed waiting for them and I called them over but it felt weird when I did. It felt like I was commanding them when I wasn't trying to, but whats even weirder is that they all went ridged like they snapped to attention and hurried back to their spots. Confused and kinda smug they sat down and we waited for ma or pa to speak when all of a sudden laughter broke out.

"Hahahahahaha dudes you just got told by a girl. hahahaha"

"Dam she trained them well I would be pissed if my alpha was a girl."  
By this time half the pack was on the floor laughing uncontrollably clutching their sides. My brothers started growling taking the comments as a threat to me and quietly whispered it's ok and not to let themselves lose control because of some immature 'mericans. They nodded and calmed themselves down once calm they stopped growling which must of been new to the La push pack because they stopped laughing and moved to their knees. It was quiet for a little before Sam came forward and spoke.

"I'm sorry about my pack's behavior i'm not sure what's with them but it is an honor to meet another pack and alpha member. Ah I see you found your imprint what a joyous thing." I was slightly confused about why he called me the alpha when technologically Kiani should be the alpha because he is the oldest. When Sam let it slip that harry is my imprint I panicked. I stepped forward and asked how he knew when I haven't even told anyone he just smiled and pointed to our intertwined hands. Blushing as I looked anywhere but at Harry and mumbled oh. It became awkward and quiet for a few minutes before Kiani decided to introduce us.

"Hi everyone i'm Kiani and i'm the oldest out of all of us. This is L.j he is next oldest, then there is Kiki and Sammuel but we call him Sam. And the _Little Girl _is my youngest sister Sammantha. The guy next to her is her friend and i guess imprint Harry Potter." We nodded as our names were called and waited til the last of us was introduced before looking at our parents smiling.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but i couldn't figure out how I wanted to introduce everybody and all. I had fun writting this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. plz review.  
**

**AN in my story edward alice and esme do not exist.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of any of the street bikes I've named.**

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long in posting new chapters. I wanna thank those of you who favored this story it really feels good to know that people like my story. And a special thanks to Dark Neko 4000 for asking what happens next. It helps getting the thoughts for this story organized. so with out further ado I present chapter Six.  
**

chapter six

Mione/ Sammy's Pov

It's been three weeks since the Cullen's and the La push pack arrived everything has been going good. Our letters arrived surprisingly me and Harry where made head boy and girl. Today were all going to Diagon alley to buy mine and Harry's supplies also to show the Cullen and the la push pack around. I'm currently putting the finishing touches on my make up. With one last swipe of eyeliner and one last check in the mirror I left my wing and made my way to the front door. I guess I wasn't the last person to get ready because the pack members were still trickling down the guest wing stairs. My eyes landed on Harry and I made my way to his side when I finally made it to his side his arm wrapped itself around my waist as he leaned over to kiss the tip of my head and whisper that I looked beautiful. I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder. Twenty minutes later everyone was ready to go and we made our way to the cars and in mine and my brothers cases our bikes. we mounted our bikes ignoring the disbelieving looks we were receiving. Smiling at each other we waited for everyone to snap out of their trances and get in the cars when Harry made his way to moms car I stopped him and tossed him and extra helmet I secretly designed for him. He caught the helmet easily and looked confused I smiled and told him to hop on. He looked at me like I was crazy for a minute before putting the helmet on and climbing behind me. I kicked my baby to life the same time my brothers did and shouted to our parents we'll meet them at the leaky cauldron before speeding off.

Harry's pov

I was standing down stairs with mione's brothers waiting for everyone to come down so we could leave for Diagon alley. I was made head boy along with mione, though I believe the headmaster did that to try and get me under his thumb again but that will never happen again. During my musings the doors opened and Mione i mean Sammy walked out in skin tight jeans with military issue black boots and a black tank top the clothes she was wearing show off how much she developed. I was struck by how good looking she is and how lucky I am for having her as my imprint. When she finally made it to where we were standing her eyes zoned in on me and she quickly made her way to me. Smiling about the fact that she was next to me I slipped my arm around her waist I kissed the tip of her head and bent over slightly and whispered that she looked beautiful. She blushed and hid her face in my shoulder as we waited for everyone else to appear. Twenty minuets later everyone arrived outside so we made our way to where the cars were kept. Leah and Jasper made their to their cars and the packs went with Leah and the vamps went with Jasper I was going to ride with the pack and Leah when Sammy and her brothers mounted five of the most incredibly sexiest motorcycles I've ever seen. Each were custom made to match their owners personality, Sammy was astride a midnight blue 2012 Ninja ZX 14R with silver pin stripping, Sam had a 2012 Ninja 1000 ABS Sport in red orange yellows flames with blue as the base of the flames, Kiki had a Yamaha YZF-R1 in jet black with gold pin stripping and his initials engraved in the side. Lj was sitting on a dark blue Ducati ST4 S ABS, and Kiani had a dark green Suzuki GSX-R750. We all stood there drooling over these bikes. They all smirked and waited for us to get into the cars when I moved to get in Sammy called my name and tossed a helmet to me. With my seeker reflexes I caught it with ease and looked confused at her when I finally realized that she wanted for me to ride with her. I quickly put the helmet on and straddled the bike behind her and gripped her waist firmly. She kicked the bike to life and rode in between her parents cars telling them that we'll meet them at the leaky cauldron before speeding of in front of her brothers. It didn't take us long to get into the city but Sam decided that the group should stop to get a few drinks before entering the chaos we called the magical community. The group nodded before taking a left turn two blocks away from the leaky cauldron and stopping at a pub called the Dancing Dragon. They parked their bikes not even worrying about locking them up and walked to the door. Lj pushed the door open and walked in with everyone following behind, nervously I grabbed Sammy's hand in mine. She smiled and gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze and we made our way to the bar. When we got there the bartender greeted Sammy with a smile and a shot of what looked like firewhiskey. When the barkeep told me I should think about adopting an alias I realized we where in a magical pub. With this realization I looked closer at my surroundings and found there were subtle hints of magic but just enough that even one who was a magical even had to look hard enough to see. Sammy threw back her shot as if it was nothing but water and greeted the barkeep as if they were friends. Smiling Sammy asked for two beers and how the manager was. Replying

"Mr. Grey has been doing well in fact he is here today, would you like for me to call him for you?" as he placed her order on the bar. Sammy nodded and pushed a beer towards me before picking hers up.

" I hope you like beer because that all your going to get. By the way this guy is a great friend of mine I hope you don't get to mad that we kept our friendship a secret from you but I figured that since your ok with who I am that you would be ok meeting my childhood best friend."

After her little talk she took a long drink of her beer. She placed it down before worryingly playing with her hair waiting for her friend to come. I grew kinda worried and started to think about who this person could be that I didn't notice I picked up my beer and brought it to my lips till I tasted the bitter liquid flowing down my throat. I placed the beer down before looking at Sammy and coming up with a list that I didn't notice a blond haired male walk next to our group till one of Sammy's brothers called out our visitors name. I looked at him and instantly reached for my wand but quickly stopped myself remembering what Sammy said about him being her friend.

Sammy pov

I was hella nervous about telling harry that Draco is my friend and that how he treats me is all and act that we must put on at school for our safety's sake that I didn't notice that Dray was standing next to me till Kiki happily called his name and engulfed him in a hug. I glanced at harry and saw his hand move towards his wand before stopping. Sighing with relief I stood up to hug Dray before moving to sit on Harry's lap so Dray could join us for a few rounds. Conveniently Dray noticed my choice of seating and commented that someone owed him fifty gallons before sitting in my recently vacated seat. Looking around I waited for harry or Dray to say something when I got distracted by my brothers all fishing out fifty gold coins and placing them into the betting purse we each had for reasons like this that I didn't notice Harry and Dray were speaking til Harry unwrapped his right arm from my waist and reached out to clasp Dray's extended hand. Smiling I settled into a more comfortable position and asked Dray what he was up to for the rest of the afternoon and break. When he replied that he was doing nothing my brother's and I smiled and said good. We told him that he was coming with us to Diagon alley today then spending the rest of summer's break at our manor and that he should go change and be ready to leave in fifteen minutes so we can meet ma and pa. Sighing he got up and made his way to the back room to change his clothes and grab his bike.

Ten minutes later we all made our way to our bikes and was putting our helmets on and starting the engines up when Dray pulled up next to us on his Dark purple almost black street bike. We nodded before lining up in a straight neat line before shooting off through the streets to the leaky cauldron. I got there first so I parked my baby and got off smirking and waiting for them arrive. Dray was next then Sam, Kiki, Kiani, and lastly Lj. They each cursed and pulled out thirty gallons before putting them in my betting purse before handing the purse to me. I gladly thanked them and tucked my purse into my trusty beaded bag before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him inside the pub.

**AN: the next Chapter will be on the packs and cullens first time in a magical community.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blinded Love

Chapter Seven

Draco Pov

I was in the back of the pub I own dealing with the boring paper work when Ned the guy who I hired as my barkeep came into my office saying something about about a customer wanting to speak with me. Sighing I plastered the malfoy's business look across my face and made my way to the front of the pub. Once out there I found that it was my best friend and customer Sammantha and her band of delicious brothers a real smile slide across my face.

"Ah Dray!" Kiki got up and hugged me. Blushing I returned his hug from the corner of my eye I caught Harry reaching for his wand before stopping. Turning back to the table Sammy got up and exclaimed my name as she wrapped her hands around me in a hug she then sat herself in potter's lap leaving her chair open for me. I sat down saying that someone owed me fifty gallons. I smiled smugly as all four guys grabbed my betting purse that we each have to hold the money we receive from winning a bet and placing fifty gallons each inside.

"So um potter let's start over yea?"

"yea sounds good."  
He stuck his hand out introducing himself, smiling I shook his hand Introducing myself.

"So harry. you don't mind if I call you Harry do you?" He shook his head no.

"Ok good. Anyways Harry you excited to be seventh years?"

"Oh you know it! I'm already counting down the days til graduation."

"Bloody hell I thought I was the only one doing that, now I don't feel so weird."

"Hey Dray what are you doing today?"

"um nothing why?"

"Good go get your bike and meet us out front. Oh and by the way your spending the rest of summer at our place." With that they all left. Sighing and shaking my head I told Ned that I was leaving early and that he is in charge. I headed to the back to grab my keys and my leather jacket. Once I had everything I made my way back to Sammy's table.

Fifteen minutes later we made our way out to our bikes kicked them to life and speeding off towards the leaky cauldron when the light turned green. Fuck I forgot how fast her baby was she clearly had the lead. Man and he I was hoping that with Harry on the back that she would at least keep it slow atlas my hopes where crushed as she speed through a changing yellow light and she was gone. Cursing as I pulled up next to Sammy and Harry I pulled out my thirty gallons and placed them in her betting purse. I don't know why we still have this bet standing she always wins, Oh well at least I took second. Once each of us placed our forfeited coins in her purse she thanked us and placed it in her bag. She then took Harry's arm and proceeded to drag him into the pub. Shaking our heads we locked up our babies then followed the couple into the pub. We walked in to find Sammy sitting in a booth downing a shot of fire whiskey. Sighing we walked up to her and sat with her waiting for the rest of the group to show.

Sammy pov.

I pulled Harry to the booth in the back by the entrance and ordered fourteen shots of fire whiskey two for each person in our group. I took my two shots and passed two to Harry, smiling brightly I downed my first shot.

"Face it love were a drinking family. Your gonna have to learn how to handle your drinks." Smiling as I watched him pick up his first shot and downing it.

"Yo bro this your fist time drinking?"

"you have an adorable face you make when that shot hit your throat."

"Yea you looked like you just ate a Bertie Bott's boogie flavored bean."

"Oye shut it you pin heads, need I remind ya how you guys looked when we got into the liquor room at home?"

"Aw Sammy that's not nice we were only playing with our dear brother in law."

"Yea plus Kiani was only thirteen when we got into the room."

"Kiani was only thirteen when you guys got into what kids?"

"Um nothing Mrs. Whitlock."

"Sure kids but just to let you know I feel a shit ton of deceit coming from your little group. And member I always find everything out."

With that ma and pa led their group which consisted of most of the vampires excluding the one they called Emmet and his mate Rosalie. We took the pack plus Emmet and Rosalie so we got up and headed to the barrier.

"Hey be back at the manor before sunset."

We finally made it to the alleyway in the back of the pub so Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the brick that would open the gate. We all turned to watch the reactions of the pack and the two vampires we laughed when the look everyone gets on their face when they see this aazing place for the first time. We turned back to the alley and made our way to Gringotts to get Harry his bank card like we all do and exchange some of the groups American money to wizard currency. We reached the bank and made our way to the nearest open teller my brothers, Dray, and I all bowed and greeted the goblin teller with respect before stating our business still with the tone of respect in our voice. We were taught that if we needed help that we should be respectful when asking for it because who knows that small act can cause a lot of great things to happen. Fifteen minutes later Harry had his bank card and wallet that was charmed to were he is the only one who can open it and if it was to get lost or stolen it would automatically return to his pocket, and the vampire's and pack's money was exchanged we left Gringotts and made our way to the robe shop to replace all my old uniforms and buy some everyday robes for home.

"Hey Dray?"

"Sup Sam?"

"Dare ya to buy all Sammy's uniforms and hold them til the beginning of school."

"you bloody crazy Sam."

"I know but you would do it anyways. Say the regular prize?"

"Kay I'm in. Just distract her for me"

" Hey Sammy!"

I turned to look at my brothers with my really bro really look plastered on my face because I know they hate that look. They were all grinning well until they saw my face then they stopped and looked anywhere but at me. I sighed and turned back to the counter to pay when I noticed that all my purchases were already gone, I looked at Madame Merkins and she said that I shouldn't worry that it's all been taken care of. I nodded and turned around to see what everyone else wanted to do next because i have everything else from my brothers. When none of my brothers spoke up I looked at the the pack and the vamps. *I should really get to know their names or come up with a nickname for these ones.*

"hey do you guys wanna stay here or head home so we can go clubbing?"

They just smiled and said they wanted to go clubbing, smiling we nodded and made our way back to the manor to change into more appropriate attire.

_**AN: hey yall im sorry it took me so long to post this chapter my life has been hectic lately but it calmer now so imma try to post at a regular pace now i hope you enjoyed this chapter if not im sorry. next chapter the group goes clubbing.**_


End file.
